The Power of Love
by MuggleCreator
Summary: Some things don't have to be set in stone. They can be changed, through hard work and effort... and/or Love.  This is one such story. How did Remus and Tonks survive? twisted Canon, 1998
1. The Choice

**So we begin. I warn you, some things have changed slightly. Not really in this chapter, though.**

Harry's face turned to Remus particularly. "- right after you'd had your son... Remus, I'm sorry -"

"I am sorry too. Sorry that I will never know him...but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life." as Remus said this, he felt a sudden... _something_ in his chest. His senses were confused, and he felt like he was in two places at once. Then he mentally shrugged. He'd have to ignore the strange warmth spreading through his body for now. Harry needed him.

In On, Tonks had been watching carefully with the rest. The Lake had also let them listen (apparently a rare occurrence - jeez, she had a lot to learn here...)

Then Harry addressed Remus. Remus' reply made Tonks' heart ache. She _wished_ they weren't Dead, no matter what the comforts this place (On or some odd name like that) could provide.

Tonks blinked. Her heartache felt more than figurative. And it almost felt like she was holding Remus' hand... As though she had a body. As though she was still... She cut off that train of thought immediately, but it persisted; after all, she could definitely hear things happening in There.

She turned to her dad and hugged him. "I love you, Dad. Thanks for everything."

"Thanks." he looked slightly puzzled. She turned towards the Lake again, leaving a hand on her father's arm.

She was just in time. She felt a soft tug, and as the others came back, she went.

She found herself in a misty white place. With Remus. They both looked at each other. Then they moved forwards and embraced. "Where are we?" Tonks whispered, tilting her head to look at him. Remus replied, "I don't know. Let's sit." A loveseat had suddenly appeared. It was quiet for awhile. Remus stroked Tonks' hair as he looked around, and she snuggled closer to him.

Then they heard voices.

#

When Tonks disappeared and Remus failed to return to On, the group were worried. Dumbledore stood, and asked what the matter was.

Ted told him what Tonks had done before vanishing, and James mentioned how Remus had appeared distracted after speaking. Albus asked the exact words to be sure (slightly unnecessary, as he had already heard them). Then he sighed, a theory forming. "The Power of Love." he looked at them, "Remus and Nymphadora have been given a choice. Possibly they arrived here very near death but not quite fully; they were sliding into it, but have been offered a chance to change that with Love."

They stared at him. James croaked, "They need to take it. Good grief, I would've loved a chance like that."

"Stuff the 'Marauders really forever' thing. We can wait." Sirius said.

Ted muttered, "Dora's a lucky one. She's too young to be here anyway."

Lily nodded. "They should go back for Teddy."

Regulus sighed. "Yeah, it's only right they get a chance."

Then, wonder of wonders, Peter whispered, "There are too many opportunities not to be wasted."

The gang stared at him. He shrugged and half-turned towards the Lake, but kept an eye on Dumbledore.

Albus nodded. "I must go. Explanations are in order." he said, "I will pass on the messages."

#

In the misty place, Remus and Tonks listened.

"...me to go back?" Harry asked.

"I think, if you choose to go back, there is a chance he may be finished for good..." Dumbledore replied. Remus and Tonks glanced at each other; what was going on here?

"Harry's not dead, obviously," Remus muttered, "But what...?" Tonks shrugged. "I have no more idea than you do."

In their whisperings, they had missed a part of the other conversation. Now they listened again, the voices sounding louder. (Nearer?)

"... Then we say goodbye for the present."

"Tell me one last thing. Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

Tonks and Remus exchanged glances, then stood and walked towards the voices. They arrived behind Albus as Harry vanished.

Then Albus turned to them. "Greetings. Remus and Tonks; you, too, have a choice."

They started in surprise. "Like Harry?" Tonks guessed.  
>Remus stuttered, "But - but how?"<p>

Albus smiled. "Love is a powerful thing." he said quietly. Tonks was confused, but Remus, after a moment, understood.

"When I said my reason for fighting, I started to feel... different." Remus said.

Tonks chipped in, "I made a wish then and started feeling...odd, too."

Albus said, "You were never dead to begin with. Just so close that you slid into On. If not for the Power of Love – itself a Magic beyond all spells - you would not have a choice." he paused. "But you do."

He looked at both of them. "If you go back, you will go back to a world of pain, suffering and illness - unlike On, as you have already seen."

Remus sighed. He understood that. Albus smiled at them. "However, I suggest you take this chance - in the words of your friends and family, 'you need to take it...I would've loved a chance like that', 'stuff the Marauders really forever thing, we can wait', '...a lucky one, [you're] too young...anyway' so you 'should go back to Teddy' -'it's only right [you] get a chance' as 'there are too many... opportunities wasted'."

Remus laughed. "Prongs and Padfoot..."

Tonks smiled. "And Dad and Lily."

Albus nodded. "Also Mr Regulus Black" (Tonks remembered seeing him at the Lake and Remus thought, '_Slypaw. Figures._') "and Mr Peter Pettigrew."

The two gasped. Remus grinned. "Goodness. Wormtail." he gave a small shake of the head, then sighed, "They can be very persuasive."

Tonks grinned. "As if I wouldn't _not_ go back!"

Albus smiled. "Then we say goodbye for now." he extended his hand and shook each of theirs. Then he stepped back. The mist shrouded him; shrouded everything. Tonks and Remus closed their eyes...

#

Albus landed back in On. The Marauders and co. looked at him. He smiled and they relaxed.

Then Ted Tonks pointed to the Lake. Madam Pomfrey was attending to two bodies which were shrouded in blue light.

"Diagnosis spell." Lily muttered. The two bodies twitched, and the matron looked relieved, then worked busier than ever.

The group relaxed knowing they were in good hands.

#


	2. The Cure

**Whoo! Second chapter… This is where the first change is. Let's just say I mixed up two types of aphasia and mashed bits of them together by mistake. Instead, Remus has a different issue...**

Poppy Pomfrey had been through a lot that night. She had saved some, but could not save all. And that was bloody annoying.

Take the Lupins, for instance; they were DOA at the Great Hall; yet she wished she could do _something_ to save them, to bring them back.

Another injured patient was brought to her; bother, she'd need a Diagnosis spell for this one.

When the patient yelled and squirmed, the spell missed and hit two of the dead.

An assistant sighed sympathetically and shooed her away gently. "I'll treat this one, Madam. Take a breather." she said. "Oh hang on, you might need to check the Diagnosed first."

Poppy turned to tell her it was no use, she had 'diagnosed' the dead - and then she saw the blue light. Blue, not yellow. The spell was working.

Poppy moved closer. _It's probably just showing where they were killed..._

Then she saw it was light blue - the colour of treatable injuries. If there was no hope, the blue would be darker.

She hurried forward, hardly daring to believe it. The second good surprise was when she saw it was Remus and Tonks.

Then she saw their injuries. Oh dear. Well, Poppy Pomfrey was never one to back down from a challenge.

Remus was affected with a severely cracked skull and blood-clotting curse. A very nasty sort of blood-clotting curse. Tonks had a punctured lung and was in the grip of an internal damage hex. They both had had slashing and blood-draining curses used on them, too.

Poppy looked around when she heard the _voice_. Harry Potter – that foolhardy, accident-prone boy – _dead_?

As all but the most injured moved outside, Poppy acted. She took Tonks and Remus into an antechamber off the main hall, along with several other severely injured patients. Stabilising them, she quickly moved the true dead onto the platform at the edge of the Hall; surely they wouldn't be touched there, if a last stand was launched (as she thought it would be).

She kept the antechamber door open so she could hear. She trembled with rage as she heard the lies spouting from the snake's mouth. It turned to fear when she heard the Longbottom boy; not another brave fool...

Her thoughts paused at this. Longbottom, a brave fool? He'd certainly grown up in this war, especially over the past year...

Then Tonks coughed, and blinked.

#

Remus heard an odd buzzing; the hum of a spell, and someone muttering. Then he felt a distinct pain in his head, and left arm. Everywhere else ached dully, too. He blinked. His brain felt _really_ fuzzy. _I must have had a really rough full moon...But then, why do I feel different? I'm...all out of proportion…_Something didn't feel right about that thought; yet, it must be the case. After all, his last memory was of…

He then realised with a jolt he was holding onto someone's hand. He flexed his fingers, and the person squeezed it. _Hmm. Soft hands...a woman? But what..._

He felt the motion of levitation. They were lowered somewhere to rest – on a table, judging by the hard surface. _Stranger still_. He felt the pains in him lessening as the healer – Madam Pomfrey, he decided (who else could it be, after all) – healed him and...the woman. She was tutting to herself.

She left them briefly – he heard her go out to another room, move some things around, then walk back towards them. She checked on them again and then sighed. There were other…sounds…too, but listening – concentrating – too hard made Remus' head ache, so he stopped.

She muttered something about "brave fools". Typical Madam Pomfrey. His lips tried to smile, and he heard the woman cough.

Then both of them opened their eyes.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Good, you're awake. Oh no you don't," she added as the woman tried to sit up.

Loud sounds of battle burst painfully in Remus' ears. Madam Pomfrey cursed (which caused her patients to start in surprise and then smirk) and blocked the door with Shield and Disillusion Charms.

Unnoticed by the matron, Remus sat up slowly. His head spun for a moment, then he focused on examining himself. _What the hell? I – I'm an adult! Several years an adult. But I thought..._ Then he caught sight of something that was even stranger. He had a _wedding ring_.

He looked up to find "the woman" and Madame Pomfrey (who looked a few decades older than he remembered) were staring at him.

Poppy conjured a back rest for him (and "the woman", who had sat up as well).

"The woman" said, "Remus, is everything okay?"

Remus bit his lip and looked at their entwined fingers. Her concern was genuine, he could tell. She was wearing a ring too...which meant...

He realised "she" was still waiting for an answer and so replied, "I...don't know. What date is it?" _Oh, Merlin, even my own voice is different._

Pomfrey said, "2nd May 1998."

Remus froze. "Oh." he said, "Then...why is my last memory on..." he hesitated, "October 31st 1971?"

The woman gasped. Pomfrey glanced quickly at her, then said, "Let me check you over."

Remus was then subjected to a check over that blocked his view of "the woman".

"She" said anxiously, "What's wrong with him, Madam Pomfrey?"

Poppy said, "He has concussion from a cracked skull-" (oh, that explained the heavy bandaged feeling on his head) "-and was also suffering the effects of a severe blood-clotting curse, which in this case means he has been deprived of oxygen for a time."

Remus frowned. Tonks looked worried. "That shouldn't have been enough..." she muttered. Then her experiences with Muggle relatives gave her a worrying idea. "Lack of oxygen? Could he have...?" she looked questioningly at the matron, who sighed.  
>"That's what I meant, dear. But it was only minor and I can treat the effects. As for you-"<p>

They were all distracted by a scream from outside – Tonks did not quite hear the words thanks to an Exploding Jinx, but she did hear "you bitch". Remus stared as a flash of red hair ran to face the 'bitch'.

The Woman muttered. "Bitch is Trixy. Damn, that woman better kill her..." at Remus' questioning glance, she elaborated, "I think 'that woman' is Molly Weasley."

Remus bit his lip and squinted past the Charms blocking the door, then the Woman hissed in delight as Bellatrix fell...

Tonks smirked. "I knew she'd be killed by a mother," she muttered.

There were shouts of surprise as a flourish of silver revealed... "Harry," the woman breathed. They watched carefully. A lot of things didn't make sense (_that_ was what Voldemort looked like now? And could Harry _really_ be…?), but Remus nearly choked when "Harry" revealed Snape's interest (he wasn't the only one).

Then the spells were cast, and the monster fell.

**So, what do you think?**


	3. The Aftermath

**The continuation... This gets a bit lengthy, and parts will be repeated in WHA, when I've updated it (and given it will be tackled last, as it's a WIP, I have no clue when that will be!).  
>Oh, and I apologise for my shoddy medicinal knowledge. I've tried to research, but feel free to <strong>_**constructively**_** correct me.**

As everyone started celebrating, Remus turned back to the problem identified earlier. "So...I've lost some of my memory." he clarified. Pomfrey nodded.  
>"We can do tests later, when you've had a bit of rest." she said. Remus realised he was suddenly very tired. Tonks felt the same, but before she voiced it she said, "Remus, my name is... Dora. We'll sort out everything else later. Okay?"<p>

Remus nodded and Pomfrey said, "Come on – I'm taking all of you through the Floo to my office."

Madam Pomfrey took all patients to the Hospital Wing and got them settled (that took awhile). Then she returned and slipped out into the Great Hall.

Everyone was settling onto seats, congregating in groups around the tables, listening to news and sharing stories.

"_Sonorus_," she said, "If I may have your attention," everyone – bar two of the Trio, exiting the Hall – turned to her. "I would like everyone, at some stage today, to go to the Hospital Wing for a check-up. Don't all come at once. Thank you." she quieted her voice then turned to Minerva McGonagall. "Minerva, as soon as possible come with me."

Poppy hurried out of the Hall after collecting Tonks' wand – Tonks had remembered Bellatrix taking it from her as she 'died'.

She walked quickly back to the Hospital Wing, pausing for a moment in the doorway.

The few beds not filled now would be filled by the noon, she knew.

She checked on her patients then slipped into a private room next to her office. Tonks and Remus were asleep on a bed she had enlarged. She watched them for a moment then, satisfied, went out to attend to the others.

#

Minerva McGonagall was rather surprised at the Matron's request. _Well,_ she thought as she made her way upstairs, _as I am the Headmistress, I suppose it makes sense to come sooner rather than later, but really..._

She glanced at the Trio behind her. She had met them near the Head's office (_hers – again – now_) and as they were all going to the same place, they were walking together.

They arrived at the Hospital Wing shortly, and Poppy ushered them in. She checked them over, then said, "I'm glad you came here together. I need to show you... Two of my patients."

The group were puzzled, naturally. "Two believed to be dead... Are alive."

They gasped. Mr – no, Harry, said, eyes wide, "Who-what-?"

Poppy smiled and beckoned them towards her office. They followed her quickly, Harry leading.

When he saw who it was, he stopped in the doorway and stared. "Remus and Tonks?" he whispered hoarsely.

The others gasped, and Hermione pushed him forward so he wasn't blocking the doorway. They all crowded in. Harry walked forwards slowly and gently touched Remus' hand atop the bedspread as if to reassure himself that they were real.

"How?" he asked quietly, an unreadable expression on his face. Minerva glanced at her colleague. That was a question she'd like answered, too.

Poppy sighed. "I don't know," she said blankly, "The only explanation I can think of is that they weren't quite – gone – before... Just enough, with their injuries, to seem like it, until I misfired a Diagnosis spell."

"Injuries?" Harry echoed. The Matron nodded. "Quite severe – but I was able to fix them up. Mostly." she hesitated, then continued, "However… Harry, you'll need to prepare yourself. Remus' injuries have had the unfortunate side-effect of making him lose all memory of events since October 31st, 1971."

Harry stared in open-mouthed shock, while Minerva gasped, Ron swore and Hermione froze. There was a pause, then Hermione said quietly, glancing towards the two on the bed, "Tonks knows, I suppose?"

Poppy nodded. "Yes. But there has not been much time to discuss it. They've been sleeping since the battle ended." she looked again at Harry. "I'll need to wake them soon. Sleep is a useful healer, but in the case of head injuries, or others that cause…unconsciousness…it can also be dangerous. When I wake them, Remus will be curious. _He will want to know_. And we must tell him. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

Harry swallowed, seemly understanding her meaning. "You want my – our – help." he whispered.  
>Poppy nodded. "He watched part of the last stand…after all, it was hard not to when Molly – <em>reacted<em> – like she did."  
>Ron smiled, but quickly sobered. "In other words, he saw Harry, and heard who he was. He would've already started making connections. Now, he'll push and pester until he gets answers." he said. Spending summers with Lupin (<em>Remus<em>) had taught him that.

Harry agreed, and looked as though he was about to speak further, when a voice stopped him. " 'He' has awoken, and is not exactly comfortable with others speaking about him while he's here." It said sardonically. Harry's head whipped around, and a broad grin of relief and sheer joy spread across his face. "_Remus!_" he cried, then swallowed, seemly unable to say anything more. Poppy's own heart squeezed at the look on his face; glancing at Minerva, she saw the same expression there.

But a Healer's work is never done, as Poppy reminded herself as she stepped forward to reassess her patients – for Tonks had woken, also. After having completed the checks satisfactorily, she concluded, "Well, it appears you are on the mend. Remus…have any recollections occurred to you whilst sleeping?"

They waited with baited breath, but Remus merely frowned and, after a moment, shook his head. "Only some that confirm the date which I'd thought I was waking up to." he said, somewhat distractedly. He glanced at Tonks, and it was clear to Poppy that his thoughts had returned to the fact that he did not remember _anything_ about the woman he had (apparently) married.

Quickly, Minerva stepped in, and in no time at all re-introductions were underway. The expressions on Remus' face when he learned that he had friends who accepted him for what he was, and that all those gathered around him (including his wife) did as well brought a lump to Poppy's throat…As did his expression when he learned what had happened to them.

"And I – forgot – all that?" He was finally able to say. He then shook his head and turned away, tears in his eyes. Harry had put his head in his hands. No-one knew what to say, for what else _could_ be said, after all?

A commotion at the door of the ward caused Minerva to remove herself briefly to deal with it. After a few minutes of strained silence from the group around the bed (punctuated by hurried whispers and exclamations from the other end of the ward), Minerva returned.

Hermione had been watching Harry. Now she said quietly, "I know it's…impertinent to say the least, but I – I have to ask… Tonks, do you have any idea how you survived? Madam – erm – Poppy – didn't know, but…"

Tonks sighed. "Well…not exactly. Details of the hour or so surrounding our – _Incident_ are sketchy at best. According to Poppy -" she indicated the matron with a nod of her head, "That's to be expected…Something to do with consolidation… Anyway, I think... I have this feeling… we were dying when Madam Pomfrey saved us... We even went On for a bit."

As the group made shocked noises, Tonks screwed up her face in an effort to remember. "We got a chance to be saved because - to quote Dumbledore, 'love itself [is] a magic beyond all spells'." Tonks glanced at her husband. "Or at least, I think that's the case... that phrase sticks out, anyway…"

Harry's eyes widened, and Minerva thought it looked like he'd just understood something everyone else couldn't.

Then Tonks frowned. "Oh, that reminds me." she said quietly, "Mum - has someone-"

Harry jumped in, grinning. "I'll do it!" Tonks nodded at him.  
>Madam Pomfrey gestured to her fireplace. "Use the Floo."<p>

Tonks said, "It's Picnic Cottage - Front Room." He thanked them both then went to get Andromeda and Teddy, who appeared minutes later. Harry came through the Floo with Teddy first. Tonks took him, noting Harry had held him correctly, and how they seemed to have bonded in the space of a few minutes. She soothed Remus' fears with Harry's help, watching his delight. Then Andromeda came.

As Madam Poppy Pomfrey watched the reunion, she nodded to herself, satisfied, and shared a look with Professor Minerva McGonagall. Another job done.

**As I said at the top, the full version of that conversation that the Trio and Minerva had with Remus will be in WHA. I hope it wasn't too confusing…  
>Up next…This story, and thus my main timeline, twists even more dramatically.<strong>


	4. The Escape

**The door of the comfortable room opens. A young man enters. He is dressed simply, in well-worn shorts and a t-shirt. He hesitates a moment; his coal-black eyes scanning the area.**

"**Well." he starts, then pauses. "This is a bit weird. Maybe I **_**should**_** have let Dom come with me." He frowns. "But this is more connected to me than to her. No matter how nervous I am. And including Atticus and Louisa would have been overkill. Probably."**

**He looks around, then flops into a convenient chair. He pushes the dark, wavy hair from his face, then says, "Well. The Jokesters told me you'd already been given the spiel from them. MuggleCreator was just going to let you all figure this chapter out for yourself, but thanks to Dom she reconsidered. This chapter – and everything related to it – is inspired by a group of 'fanfiction authors' who kept MuggleCreator entertained whilst she was on her study leave. In particular, the thread is based on one known as **_**besemperadreamer**_**, who wrote a very brilliant one-shot called, ****I'm coming with you****." he clears his throat, "This chapter, et cetera, is not exactly the same as that fic. But several elements have been used…. Namely, how Mum saved Dad from dying after – or during? – the Battle of Hogwarts. Also how they escaped – hence the title; and of course the bottle of memories…"**

**The young man stands and stretches his stocky build. "And now I've let **_**that**_** kneazle out of its box…." he adds quietly, smiling, "I'll let you get on with reading." He leaves the room via the same door he came in.**  
>_<p>

Aurora Sinistra ran. Past the sound of cheers coming from the Great Hall, out through the open doors of the castle, across the grass. She skidded to a stop before the Whomping Willow. He'd been headed there when he'd met her, she knew; after all, she'd overheard "Lucifer" Malfoy tell Severus of the summons.

_And then the foolish man just __**had**__ to go and Stun me, when I tried to insist upon going with him!_ She thought crossly. Never mind the fact that she'd been preparing for this day for months…. Hastily, she patted her pocket, checking she had what would be needed – if she was right. She snatched at a branch on the ground, levitating it so that it touched the particular knot on the trunk.

She scuttled inside, through the tunnel, and out the other side.

_There_. Severus was spread-eagled on his back, blood trickling sluggishly from two puncture wounds in his neck. _Thank Merlin, I was right_. When planning this, Aurora had hoped – desperately – that The Bastard's love of theatrics would cause him to use something other than the Killing Curse to finish Severus. But all the plans in the world would be useless if Severus was already gone.

Aurora dropped to her knees, flicking her wand, and thanked Merlin again; this time, for her love's quick-thinking. He had placed himself under a Stasis Spell. The pulse was steady, but slow. Oh so slow. She plunged her hand into her pocket and withdrew a small, rounded, kidney-shaped stone, which shone with pearly tears. Fawkes' gift; after all, to give credit where it was due, the plan had been partially the Headmaster's.

Carefully, Aurora opened Severus' mouth and shoved the stone in, so it slid down. Then, with shaking fingers undid the stasis spell.

"Come on, my love," she whispered, "Please."

#

In On, most had turned away towards celebrations that were beginning, in the Great Hall and elsewhere. Severus, however, stood near the Lake still. As he watched, the Lake rippled and his breath caught in his throat. His extremities tingled suddenly, and he recalled a fact that he had been trying to push aside since his arrival. When he had been attacked, he had begun a stasis spell, so that, if Potter came, he could give the message to him. Or something like that. After all, he had (he admitted to himself) been a little desperate; the mission had nearly failed.

Then Potter had come, and he had focused on giving the details rather than worrying about preservation. When he had come – here – he had resigned himself to the fact that the spell must not have had enough time to work. Then he had promptly pushed it from his mind, to focus on other things. Now, however…

He looked into the Lake. It was rather unnerving looking at one's own body; but what made it even more so was that _Aurora_ was there, seemingly attempting to save him. He recalled her last words to him. Hopefully, this wouldn't break her heart too much. But oh, why couldn't she see it was useless to try?

A voice beside him made him start. "Who is she, Sev?" Lily.  
>Severus glanced at her, then continued staring. "Aurora Sinistra. I…a colleague of mine. And…" he swallowed, "A very good friend."<p>

Lily tipped her head to one side. "Is she trying to save you?"  
>Severus found himself telling her about the Stasis Spell. "But it didn't work. It can't have."<br>Lily scrutinised him. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
>Severus whirled around, his patience wearing thin. He was about to snap a retort when he saw Potter Senior – James – and Ted Tonks, deep in conversation. A strange shudder ran through him. For a few seconds, he could almost hear Aurora…<p>

Severus swallowed again. "But how…?" he whispered, "I… I'm here, and…"  
>Another voice cut in. "And if anyone deserves a second chance, it's you, Severus."<br>Dumbledore. Severus turned, oh so slowly, and regarded him. The blue eyes twinkled, but there was an odd emotion in their depths that Severus, for a moment, could not fathom. Then he realised; the Headmaster felt guilty. _As well he should,_ a voice said snidely within him.

Severus shook off the voice. A second chance? After everything he did? He regarded his feet for a moment, then heard Aurora again. "Severus…."

It was a whisper. Severus regarded the Lake, and realised; _she's nearly given up_. And suddenly, Severus didn't want her to. He didn't want to be the one to break her. She was strong, but…if he stayed here, in this strange familiar-unfamiliar place, he would never forgive himself.

He looked up. For one moment, he regarded Lily and Dumbledore, who smiled at him; smiles tinged with regret, guilt and hope. Then he stepped forward, so the water touched him.

"Goodbye."

#

Aurora had been pleading with the still form of her love for what felt like hours; though it could only be minutes. She had chanted spells to help with breathing, to ease pain, to stop bleeding. Suddenly, he gave a gasp, sucking much-needed air into his lungs, and she smiled.

It was a tired smile; a relieved smile.  
>But a smile all the same.<p>

As she gazed upon him, his eyes fluttered open. He could not speak, but their eyes met. And the words she saw there were all she needed.

After a moment, Aurora broke the connection and looked around. The sun was rising ever-higher in the sky; Severus needed to get to safety. Somehow.  
>Good thing the plan had been thought through to the end. She pulled the Portkey from her pocket (she was no good at Side-Along, <em>especially<em> with an injured person) and activated it. They rematerialised at her small cottage, where she spent her summers. Aurora made Severus comfortable in the bed. She hesitated, then drew up a chair next to it. She would not be missed back at Hogwarts, and she doubted that anyone would think to go to the Shack to "retrieve the body" for some hours yet; they would still be focused on celebrating.

She looked down on the face of her lover as he drifted into a healing sleep, and reflected on the events that had brought her – brought them – to this point.

Aurora had started as a teacher at Hogwarts only a few years after Severus. They – along with Charity Burbage, poor woman – had been thrown together often due to their familiar ages. After all, the rest of the staff were _at least_ thirty or forty years older than them. As the years had passed, friendship – of a sort – had grown between them. Aurora had come to care for Severus; at the time, she had thought it right that he seemed to fill the spot left in her life by her idiotic, absent brother.

Then Harry Potter had started Hogwarts (at last), bringing change of a different sort. As each year had passed, Aurora had weathered Severus' tempers and grumblings, buffeting him against suspicion from others on occasion and lending an ear for him to "chew off" when necessary.

When Lord Voldemort (or as she preferred to call him, the Dark Bastard) had risen again, she had endured Severus' silence for some weeks before confronting him. She had reminded him that keeping things to oneself could only lead to damage later down the track, and as she had had no desire to see him suddenly collapse from exhaustion or blow up unnecessarily at students, she had suggested he tell her those things he wished to keep hidden. After all, she had her own way of concealing memories of such conversations.

After a few days, he had agreed. So a pattern had been established. Each time he returned from the Death Eaters, after reporting to the Headmaster, he would come to her and talk himself hoarse, purging himself of the things he had seen and heard and done that particular meeting.

Aurora had at first only offered her ears. During term – when he came to her to rant about Umbridge (aka Madam Toady) as well – she had begun to offer her touch. At first it was only a hand on his shoulder or arm, or the light brush of knee against knee. Completely innocent. However, as the weeks progressed the gestures were offered more freely; some were reciprocated, and so began to have a touch of intimacy. She privately began to look at Severus in a less than sibling-like way. Though she chided herself for such notions, dismissing them as pure fancy. Then, sometime after Christmas – in the interlude between Arthur Weasley's attack and the mass breakout of Azkaban – Aurora had kissed him in response to his pain.

Remembering this now, Aurora smiled slightly. She hadn't quite meant to do so, but none of the other – techniques – had worked on that occasion. When the idea had flitted into her head, she had acted on it without much thought – always a mistake with Severus.

He had reacted strongly in shock. After a somewhat awkward silence, Aurora had taken the initiative and suggested that their – arrangement – should be changed slightly. He had, after some consideration, agreed. And so, the situation had progressed. Instead of merely being friends, they had added...benefits, if and when required. After all, they were at war, no matter what the Ministry claimed.

Things carried on in such a fashion for some months. In August 1996, Severus had attempted to pull back and withdraw into himself again. Aurora had convinced him otherwise, though she felt he still held back on some fronts. Then, in October, she had had a meeting with the Headmaster that had revealed all.

When Severus had been forced to complete his – task – and flee, she had waited, then stood by him during the awful year that followed. A year that was now coming to a close.

She had realised that she loved him, in the days after the Headmaster's death. But it had taken a final battle for her to reveal it, given what she knew about his past. Now, she hoped that, once he had recovered, things could...change...once more. Perhaps.

She started suddenly. First, however, she had a task to do. She had spent enough time reminiscing. Aurora adjusted the monitoring charms on Severus' body, then bent and kissed his brow softly, reassuring him that she would be back soon. After a moment's thought, she took his wand and left hers. Then she Disapparated back to the Shack.

Now, how to get rid of the evidence?

After a moment, she smiled.

She used his wand to create hurried footsteps, coming to a halt with a turn resembling Apparation. Then she pointed it at the Shack itself. "_Incendio_," she whispered, aiming through a window so it would burn from the inside out.  
>Then she Disapparated away.<p>

**There! What did you think of that?  
>Another shout-out I'd like to give is to <strong>_**Lady Lanera**_**, who was a great help also.**


End file.
